the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Serpent Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Serpent Eyes = Serpent's pupils turn to slits on command, or whenever they exert their powers. -Holding Gaze = By locking eyes with a single target, the Serpent can affix them with a mild hypnotic effect that leaves them physically stuck in place. Although vaguely aware of their surroundings, the target simply cannot move their body so long as their gaze remains locked with the Serpent. -Snake Affinity = Serpent gets along with snakes and they act favorably toward him. 2ND DEGREE -Seal the Deal = The Serpent can make a pact with someone and place a supernatural mark on them which only Serpent Adepts can see. If the other person breaks the deal, the mark on them will disappear and the Serpent will instantly know it. -Summon Snakes = Serpent can summon local, naturally-occurring snakes. -Distend Jaw = The Serpent can unhinge their jaw, just like a snake, and their teeth sharpen into points. Naturally, getting bit by a Serpent Adept when they're like this is both nasty and not a little bit unsettling. 3RD DEGREE -Snake Skin = Serpent's skin hardens into scales, acting as mild, natural armor. -Sense Desire = Serpent can look into someone's eyes and gain mental visions of what it is they truly desire. -Serpent Warrior = Serpent's body gains increased fluidity of movement and resilient toughness in combat. -Snake Talk = Serpent can give basic commands to a snake and the snake will understand and carry them out. 4TH DEGREE -Serpent Bite = Serpent can grow 'snake fangs' which will descend from the upper-gums of their mouths. These are true snake fangs, complete with mild poison, that will paralyze with one bite or kill with a few more bites. -Irrational Fear = Serpent can give a hypnotic suggestion to someone that tells them they have an intense and irrational fear of something. For several days thereafter the target will freak out whenever in the presence of the Serpent's suggested fear. -Serpent Strength = Serpent gains increased strength for the duration of combat. 5TH DEGREE -Hypnotic Gaze = By locking eyes with a target, a Serpent can attempt to hypnotize them with their mesmerizing gaze. Targets afflicted will immediately fall into a deep trance in which they are aware and highly suggestible. While those mesmerized won't do anything to harm themselves, they can be programmed to do or say certain things at the right time or after experiencing a 'trigger' that will activate their latent hypnotic commands. -Infectious Affection = Serpent can use a hypnotic suggestion to make a target remember them fondly, leading them ultimately to trust the Serpent with enough time. 6TH DEGREE -Forget = After hypnotizing someone, a Serpent can speak to them and explain what memories they want the person to forget. This is a supernatural ability, the memories are truly erased from the person's brain, not simply buried in the subconscious. They are no longer there. -Whip Tongue = Serpent can turn their tongue in a flicking, forked snake-tongue and can grow it a length of several feet, at which point they can use it as a small whip-like weapon in close combat. 7TH DEGREE -False Appearance = The Serpent can give a hypnotic command to multiple people around them that they are in fact someone else. The targets will immediately see the Serpent not as they are but for someone else. The Serpent can choose to make the targets see them as someone specific or as someone in general ("a police officer, your grandmother, your high school math teacher," etc.). 8TH DEGREE -Minor Hallucination Suggestion = The Serpent can affect the minds of another with mild hypnotic suggestions. If a Serpent tells a target that their hand is on fire, the person will suddenly see their hand burst into flames. They will feel excruciating pain, despite the fact it is all in their head. -Spittig Cobra = Serpent can spit paralyzing venom from their mouths, up to 13 feet away. The venom will deal some minor damage and begin to paralyze the target. 9TH DEGREE -Serpentine Form = Serpent can transform into into a human-sized snake or break apart into multiple snakes (either of one species or many). -Slithering Spy = Serpent can select a nearby snake and establish a mental link with the animals. Thereafter, until the Serpent chooses to end it, they can see and hear through the snake's senses. They can also give basic commands to the snake, such as "go!" and "come." 10TH DEGREE -Counter Surveillance = Serpent gets a psychic itch when another is observing them. They don't necessarily know who is watching them, only that they are under surveillance. -Toxin Resistance = Serpent becomes highly resistant to poisons. 11TH DEGREE -Projectile Snakes = Serpents can 'grow' snakes from their very flesh rapidly, even shooting small snakes out of their arms at opponents. These tiny snakes are mildly poisonous and will bite the target and attempt to inject them with poison. 12TH DEGREE -Greater Hallucination Suggestion = The Serpent can convince multiple people that unreal things are in fact real and happening. 13TH DEGREE -Summon Basilisk = Serpent can supernaturally summon a Basilisk. -Even In Death = Even after the Serpent has died, they can spend a point of Kenosis to make their corpse automatically bite any servant of the Darkness that comes close enough to it, injecting it with poison. 14TH DEGREE -Parasitic Snake = The Serpent can create a tiny, parasitic snake that slithers under the skin of a target. The Serpent will know the location and hear everything going on around the target just by willing themselves to hear through the parasitic snake itself. It is said that newly made Serpents must submit to having one of these implanted in them for a duration of time as a test of trustworthiness. 15TH DEGREE -Wisdom Serpent = The Serpent can hiss like a snake and after some time enter a meditative trance in which they can ask God one question and generally get a helpful answer. In some cases they may receive very detailed answers complete with instructions.